


Vegas Breath, the Worst Breath of the Day (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen go to Vegas with their friends for the big bachelor party.  When they wake up in the morning ... there's a bit of a problem and it's more than the fact that Jared did body shots off Chad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Breath, the Worst Breath of the Day (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vegas Breath, The Worst Breath of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307383) by [saucyminx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx). 



**Title:** [Vegas Breath, the Worst Breath of the Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/307383)  
 **Author:** cha and anyothergirl415  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Jared and Jensen go to Vegas with their friends for the big bachelor party. When they wake up in the morning ... there's a bit of a problem and it's more than the fact that Jared did body shots off Chad.

 

 **Format:** mp3

17.7 MB, 19 min 20 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.com/s/nc9sehdj3y5qy0krsh7v)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?c55rm027961r943)


End file.
